


Glasses

by TSVhide



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSVhide/pseuds/TSVhide
Summary: Eddy's eyesight has gotten bad, and he brings Brett to pick up the new glasses he has ordered.
Kudos: 18





	Glasses

"Finally you can't tease me for my eyesight anymore!" Brett cheered as they walked through downtown Brisbane to the glasses shop where they'd pick up the pair Eddy had ordered for himself.

Eddy stuck his tongue out at him, but kept walking. He hadn't let on how insecure he felt about the whole thing. Did he even look okay in glasses? Personally, he felt like his face looked too long in the pair he had ordered, but they were the least bad ones he could find.

He had brought Brett along to get an honest opinion on how they looked before he went out in the world with them. Being an experienced glasses-wearer himself, he would be able to tell if he looked alright, right? He wasn't too sure anymore, hearing how his jokes were even before he had gotten them.

"Dude, imagine if you look like bug eye? How bad is your vision anyway?" Brett asked, playfully tugging on the sleeve of his jacket to get him to slow down. Who allowed this guy to get these long ass legs, anyway? Brett could still remember the day he realized Eddy had grown to be taller than him and Eddy got another thing to tease him about.

"Not as bad as yours," Eddy muttered as they entered the glasses shop. He knew his worries were a bit over the top, but he knew Brett would get him back for the years of teasing as soon as he got them on. He wasn't looking forward to it.

They entered the glasses shop and a very feminine guy wearing glasses in bright red frames greeted them.  
"How can I help you boys today?" he asked in a perfect customer service voice, looking mostly at Brett as he was the most likely customer of the pair. He was wrong this time.

"I'm here to pick up my glasses," Eddy said quietly, and tucked his arms around himself like he always did when uncomfortable.

"Alright, what's your name?" the guy asked, taking long strides back to the desk to find the order.

"Eddy Chen," he said, leaning on the desk. "Eddy with a y."

"Gotcha, I'll be back in a sec," the shop guy said, straightening his red glasses, before disappearing into the back room to fetch them.

Brett walked up to stand next to Eddy.   
"Did you get glasses like that?" he joked, playfully punching Eddy's arm. "Or did you get blue?"

"It's not funny, Brett," Eddy muttered, but a tiny smile on his lips revealed how he really felt.

"Heeere you go," the shop guy said with a bright smile and handed Eddy a glasses' case with his new pair. "Try them on so we can get them fitted."

Brett wandered off while Eddy sent his glasses back and forth with the shop guy to get them to fit nicely and not slide down his nose at every movement. Maybe he should get a new pair himself soon?

"Okay, Brett. Please don't laugh, but what do you think?" Eddy asked, turning around so Brett could see. He sounded nervous, and Brett's instinct was to make a joke to make him feel better.

The joke didn't even get halfway through his brain even as he saw Eddy in his new glasses. Who allowed him to look so handsome in glasses? He swallowed hard.

"W... Wow, those really fit you," Brett stuttered, feeling his heart skip a beat or two. Eddy wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly, getting a confused look. Both of them got a hint of red over their cheekbones at what was just said.

"Wh.. What, really? You think so?"

"Yeah, shit man, that's... I have to say it, you look so _handsome_."

Eddy felt a lot better about his glasses after that, deciding to wear them even when filming. If Brett had a reaction like that, it couldn't be that bad, right?


End file.
